Kariya's Sun garden Story
It all started when a young boy age 11 arrived at the Sun Garden Ophanage he looked not so happy in a matter of fact he looked pretty much upset. You see his parent were forced bankrupt and thats how this young boy named "Kariya Masaki" ended up here. For the next few days he didnt feel like eating and he spent most of his time on top of the slide. He didnt trust anyone and the only one he did was Kira Hitomiko. One day a man with Red hair or should i say Kiyama Hiroto approach the young boy and he said "Dont worry your safe besides you shouldnt say you dont trust people" as he puts his fingers into the turquiose male. Kariya then got shocked when he saw the older male touching his hair and he decided to trust the male and snuggled up close to the man and started to cry. The older male then rubbed his back and said "its alright Kariya i'm here for you". After a few weeks he was used to living in Sungarden and he respected Hiroto-san alot!. He then saw how Burn and Gazel would always fight everyday so he decided to piss off burn. "Oi Burn i have something to say!" said Kariya. Burn then says "What is it Kiddo?". Kariya then says "Your head is like a bag of Tulips" he also pokes his tongue when saying that which causes Burn to make his vein's pop. "Get back here Kariya you are so dead while im here so prepare to be burned" as he chases Kariya around the orphanage. Kariya then says "Hiroto-niisan Burn is trying to Rape me!!" says it while hiding his lying face. "Burn leave him alone and dont rape him its illegal and bad!!!" Hiroto says. But then Burn says "He is lying to you and besides he called me Tulip head and you know how much i dont like being called that especially when Suzuno says it". Hiroto then says "Alright but just chase him around besides even if you get to him you shouldnt hit him". "Alright Gran what ever but plz punish that little brat he even poked his tongue at me" burn Replied. "Alright but if i see you touch him in places thats sensitive to him ill make sure you will never live here again" hiroto continued. "Tsk, Fine besides i dont love that little squirt and besides he is 14 and im 24!" as he continued to talk to the red hair. Then Kariya hides behind hiroto. "Kariya i need you to go to your room i want to talk to you!" hiroto said. "Alright Hiroto-niisan i will by the way am i in trouble Nii-san?" Kariya said as he went to his room. "Ill tell you when we are in your room!" Hiroto said as he was going to slap kariya's face. "What did you want nii-san i dont feel like listening" Kariya said. "Well im grounding you since you teased Nagumo-niisan and you know how he acts if you piss him off and besides you lucky he hasnt ripped you to threads". "I'm sorry nii-san please dont hurt me" as he wraps up into a ball. Hiroto seemed abit confused from that "I'm not going to hurt you besides i love you and wont hurt you!" as he plants a small kiss on the younger boy's cheek which causes kariya to blush abit. Kariya started to feel something different with the older male he seemed to have develop a little crush on him but wait he is 10 yrs older then me what am i thinking would Hiroto-niisan even have the same feelings as him. "Um... Nii-san"as he leans closer to his older nii-san and his lips touches his and hiroto then became shocked since Kariya just kissed him and thought this is wrong but something came up in his mind and it made him kiss the younger boy back. "what is it Kariya?" hiroto said. Kariya then replies "I.... Love... you... Hiroto Nii-san!!" he said as he waited for his crush to reply. Hiroto then said "But Kariya i'm older then you but besides I love you too" as he gets closer to his younger lover and planted a passionate kiss on his lips and puts his arms around his waist. He then decides to remove his shirt and lets the younger boy to plant his head on his chest so that Hiroto can run his hands through the Turquiose younger boy. Kariya then started to blush and hiroto then said "what a cutie" which caused both of them to blush even more. Hiroto then decide to french kiss the younger boys lips and explored it and kariya let his older lover to explore his mouth after a few mins they pull themselves apart. Then Hiroto then decides to take off the younger boy's shirt of in which he was suprised to see the cuteness on Kariya's chest and decided to plant small kisses on it. Kariya started to laugh since it kind of tickled and they both say "I love you Kariya" and "I love you too Hiroto-niisan". Well later on they decided they were hungry so hiroto went outside and grab something for Kariya to eat as well as himself. So they decided after they eaten that kariya can sleep with Hiroto and in which they did and while kariya was asleep hiroto decided to go further and took off his and Kariya's pants off and smiled to see his private and randomly touches it in which causes kariya to moan abit in his sleep. He then decides he wanted to see what it tasted like so he tried that in which cause Kariya to wake up and gets shocked to see his love trying to touch his sensitive area in which cause him to moan. Hiroto then Started to smile when he heard Kariya's cute moan!. So in the end they both fell asleep with Hiroto's arms around Kariya. The End!!! Category:Stories Category:Romance